Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to elements and electric generators.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there have been attempts for effectively utilizing the energy generated by vibrations of structures such as roads, bridges, and architectures, vibrations of moving bodies such as cars and train carriages, and vibrations clue to human activities. Examples of a method for effectively utilizing the energy generated by vibrations include a method where vibration energy is converted into electric energy. Examples of such a method include a system utilizing a piezoelectric element, and a system utilizing electrostatic induction.
One example disclosed as the system utilizing electrostatic induction is a generator, in which electrodes are disposed to face an electret dielectric, a plurality of spaces are disposed to maintain an appropriate distance between the electret dielectric and each electrode, and both the electret dielectric and the electrode have flexibility (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-239647).